Lost love
by Kevin the hedgeus
Summary: Valentine's Day one shot. Mega man seems sad, Kevin and Pit hope to change that. Rockx? and slight KevinxFemPit


**Hello my hedgehogs and pegasi Kevin the hedgeus here with a Valentine's Day special. I said I wouldn't do one but f it I am. Note that this character is not from the classic games so I changed her personality. I only own Kevin. Begin the one shot!**

It was that special time of year at the smash mansion, Valentine's Day. The couples were so happy for this time of year, as they can be lovey-wovey without people making remarks. We see Kevin and Pit walking to their room, looking into each other's eyes, all the while holding hands. When they got to the door, Pit was about to open it, but she was stopped by Kevin.

"Do you hear that?" Kevin asked. He put his ear to the door, Pit following suit. What they heard was… sobbing? Yes it is definitely sobbing, and it must have been Mega man as he was the only other one that lived in the room. Kevin put his eye to the key hole, seeing into the room. He was right, it was Rock. There on his bed, Rock was sitting on it, tears dripping down his cheeks, holding a picture. "Why is he crying?"

Kevin and Pit opened the door, concern written all over their faces. Rock quickly hid the picture behind him and wiped the tears off. "H-hey guys. Wha-at's up?" He tried to say it like normal, but his voice was cracking. He heard this and quickly cleared his throat.

"Are you ok Rock, we heard you sobbing?" Pit asked, afraid something was wrong with her friend. Rock shook his head.

"I'm fine guys, but thanks for the concern." Rock answered, but his voice was still a little shaky. He didn't let them respond, as he dashed out the room. "Bye guys I'm going to go train."

Kevin looked back to the bed, and saw something. Rock left the picture there. He took it and looked at it. The picture was of Rock and a girl smiling for the camera. She had long brown hair, a drill for one of her hands, & emerald green eyes, which matched her armor. What surprised Kevin was that she was circled in a heart with the name 'Quake woman' written under it. Kevin frowned but then got an idea. He grabbed Pit, stored the picture in his non-existent pockets, and ran the main room. When they got there Master hand had a portal opened, having let the smashers invite dates. Many of the guests were arriving or had already.

"Master hand can you do us a favor?" Kevin asked. Master hand did a nodding motion. "Good, can you open a portal to Mega man's world?

"Sir Kevin you do know Mega man's world is destroyed right?" The hand asked. The couple nod. "Alright then." With that he opened a portal and Kevin and Pit jumped in.

"He was right, this place is destroyed." Pit commented as they walked through the rubble of rocks world. They approached a cave and Kevin went down it. "I'll keep watch." She yelled.

"Thanks!" Kevin yelled back as he went deeper. "She had a drill so she must be underground a lot." He said to no one in particular. He reached a big room in the cave, where in the middle of the cavern was the girl. She was shut off, but other than that, she was fine. Kevin walked over to her and opened the control panel in her back. "Thank you for the month of robot lessons Rock." He said as he turn the android on. Her eyes lit up as she started to get up.

"W-what's going on?" She asked as she looked at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kevin and a friend of Rock." He introduced. Her face lit up at the mention of Rock.

"Do you know where he is, did he survive the attack?" She asked at a fast rate.

"Follow me." He said as they made their way out of the cave.

**With Mega man**

Rock was standing on the balcony of his room, his helmet on his bed. The smashers and their dates were in the court yard, fireworks would be starting up soon. Everyone had a special someone. Lucas brought some girl named Kumatora. Ness brought his friend Paula. Pikachu had brought bunneri. Ect, Ect. Rock sighed.

"Rock?" A familiar voice said from behind him. He quickly turned around to see Quake woman. Rock rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining it. He smiled greatly as tears formed in his eyes.

"Tempo!" He said loudly as she hugged him, him hugging her back. The two looked into each other's eyes, not saying anything. They didn't need to, the looks did all the talking.

"Just kiss her already!" the two heard Kevin yell from the door. Rock blushed redder then a rose as he turned back to Tempo, only to be met with her lips meeting his own. He quickly returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

**Boom bang!**

The fireworks went off, explosions of pink, red, and all other colors painted the sky. Pit looked stunned.

"How did that-?" She asked as she looked to Kevin, only to see him with the firework trigger. "Nice one. Happy Valentine's Day Kev."

"You too, Pit." Kevin smiled.

**End one shot.**

**That took a lot of time to make, and to improvise it all was a challenge.**

**Hoped you all liked it. Originally it was going to be a RochxSplash woman fic, but I like this couple better.**

**Bye.**

**~Kevin the hedgeus**


End file.
